


whisper to the heart

by constellationskies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationskies/pseuds/constellationskies
Summary: Joshua just wants details
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	whisper to the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's and Carat Day Haze💜

"Now that you're home... tell me everything! Did he give you flowers? Kiss? Did you guys remember to use protection?"

Jeonghan walked into his living room toweling-off his damp hair with a towel, lightly chuckling at Joshua's eagerness. Seungcheol had asked him to pack an overnight bag for their first date. It had caught him off guard but did so nonetheless and let Joshua know he wouldn't be home that night. So it made sense that his roommate being the gossip that he was, wanted details.

He sat and curled on the couch, hugging a pillow, and smirked at Joshua, "we went on a date."

"I hadn't noticed, captain obvious. I mean, you guys only spent the night together," Joshua rolled his eyes. "But what did you guys do?!"

"We had an adventure, ate, sang, and drove around..." He couldn't help it. He loved teasing Joshua a bit. "...kissed and maybe did something more."

Joshua choked on his water, eyes wide as saucers, "YOON JEONGHHAN DID YOU AND SEUNGCHEOL HAVE SEX ON THE FIRST DATE?!"

"I'm not telling, but I will say it was... wonderful."

"So where did he take you?"

"Well, he drove us up north. We talked, sang along to songs on the radio, pulled into a few roadside and drive-thru places, getting small things here and there. At some point, we got tired, so he pulled into an abandoned center lot. We sat on top of his car, looking at the fading sky and talking a bit when he leaned in to kiss me. Then we continued driving and stopped elsewhere."

"HE KISSED YOU," Joshua squealed, jumping up from his place.

Hannie covered his face and nodded. "His lips were so soft. I can't imagine not kissing him now that I've done so."

"Ew, cheesy. I'm happy for you! Now, tell me the rest."

"Nah, that stays with me."

"That's all you're giving me even after I told you about how Hoshi and I ended up at a detention center?!"

"Pretty much, I loved the date. Now, I'm going to head off to sleep. Goodnight!"

" You can't just tell me that and go to bed.I need to know the rest!"

Jeonghan chucked his pillow at Joshua, laughing, and closed his bedroom door. Once inside, he crawled into bed and pulled out the necklace Cheollie had gifted him. Butterflies erupted in his stomach, remembering the words he whispered in his ear while clasping the necklace behind his neck.

"I know this is our first date, but I feel that we have something that'll last a lifetime. It's not a ring, but the meaning behind it is the same. A promise that I'll marry you someday."

Jeonghan blushed and kissed him hard after he finished speaking, a smile adorning his face when they pulled apart, "I feel the same way."

Cheollie cradled his face gently as he kissed him once more, slowly adjusting him to lay down the sleeping bag delving into more.

Tossing and turning in his bed, holding a pillow over his face, Hannie squealed in unfiltered joy. He couldn't wait for the day the two of them would get married.


End file.
